


always on my mind

by pitskink (iwillcarryyouoverfireandwater)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's All Fine, M/M, but they kind of are, maybe i should state that they're not together...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillcarryyouoverfireandwater/pseuds/pitskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why’d you call me that?” He asked, and it made Louis’ heart hurt, he sounded so sad. </p><p>-or- The one where Louis calls Harry 'Harold' on stage and he has a hard time processing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this kind of just happened. Sole blame is on Louis William Tomlinson. 
> 
> You should definitely watch [this](https://instagram.com/p/zVGsjCseHR/?modal=true), if you haven't already.

“ _Harold, up for it?_ ”

 

Wait, what? Harry sat up straighter, and let out a surprise cough. “Up for it,” he replied in daze and continued to wave at the smiling faces in the crowd, blowing a kiss to a particularly excited looking kid with ‘1D 4EVA’ painted on her cheeks.

 

X

 

“Harold?”

 

“Uh, no no, I’m Louis.” Louis smirked from where he was stood, blindly pulling a fresh tee off the rail. He looked at Harry’s face, a mixture of hurt and lust and love - _always_ love. Harry hadn’t moved from his spot by the door, leaning on the wooden frame, trying to look angry but failing. He looked gorgeous, he always did but particularly now, particularly like this - hair tied up loosely, a thin vest hanging off him coupled with cosy looking joggers. Louis loved him like this.

 

“Oh, shut it. Why will you never just shut it?” Harry folded his arms across himself and stood up straighter. Louis threw his t-shirt on, trying not to get his arms stuck in the fabric as he twisted it over his body. He heard Harry walking towards him then and he was still flailing about like an arse with his head caught in an arm hole. _Shit_. Why did he always let Harry get to him so much, for fucks sake. He struggled harder, trying to rip the material to free himself and ended up pulling a handful of his hair instead.

 

“Ow, shit, fucking thing.” Louis grumbled. He felt a soft hand on his arm which made him jump, and he inwardly cringed as he felt goosebumps rising where Harry touched him.

 

“Here, let me.” Harry’s voice was gentle now. He tenderly pulled the shirt off Louis and dropped it to the floor.

 

“Wha-” Louis tried to cover himself but Harry took his hands and held them in one of his as he eyed him, Louis blushed and dropped his head. “Hey, hey, let me see you” Harry stroked Louis’ arm as he walked them back towards the wall. Louis inhaled sharply when his back hit the cool tile; he lifted his head to look at Harry questioningly.

 

“Why’d you call me that?” He asked, and it made Louis’ heart hurt, he sounded so sad. It’d been difficult since they’d decided to see other people. At first it was fun, having an open relationship, but Louis was insanely jealous of Jeff and all that time Harry spent in LA with him, so he’d decided to suck Zayn off in a moment of madness, thinking it was a good idea. Harry could never quite get over that and it all went downhill from there. They didn’t speak for a few days after he found out, and things weren’t the same for a while. It was weird for them to not be together but it became the norm, so much underlying sexual tension that they ignored for months on end; feeling it was the best for both of them but knowing it ultimately wasn’t.

 

“Why did I what?” Louis looked at him confusedly, Harry still gripping his wrists tightly, until it clicked, “Oh, sorry, I wasn’t- I didn’t think. Just slipped out, I guess.” He chewed on his lip as Harry surveyed him.

 

“Yeah, well… S’just- I just.” Harry moved closer, dropping Louis’ hands and pushing his body flush to his. He started again, “You always, it’s-” he leant in and Louis ducked his head, heart hammering in his chest at the closeness; closeness he’d been craving for months. Harry hooked two fingers under Louis’ chin and pulled his head back up, moving nearer once more, breathing hotly over his mouth. Louis whimpered and watched as Harry pried his fingers off his thighs and interlocked them with his own, moving them to the wall behind him, caging Louis in. Harry licked his lips and rested his forehead against his. “You shouldn’t have called me that.” Harry’s voice was low now, whispering over Louis’ mouth and it sent shivers through his body - such a cliche, he thought. They stayed there for a while breathing into each other’s mouths, Harry leaning closer, teasing Louis, running his tongue over his bottom lip. He whined as Harry stared at him, it was too intense, it was all too much. He felt like crying. “You- you really should not have called me that.” Harry panted over Louis’ mouth. Louis could feel his breath tickling over his lips, if only he could just close the gap. He arched up and tried to seal their mouths together but Harry pulled back

 

Louis let out a frustrated noise and tried to pull his hands off the wall, failing dramatically. “What, why? Everyone calls you that, H, I don’t understand - everyone calls you Harold!” Harry moved his head back, shaking out his hair that had fallen in his face, his forehead sweaty and cheeks rosy.

 

“No. It was you though, you started it; it’s always you.” Harry rocked his hips forward, his joggers hanging low on his hips letting Louis feel the warmth of his skin. He groaned deeply when his cock made contact with Louis’ stomach. “Shit, Lou, you always get me so-” he dipped his head forward and captured Louis’ mouth in a kiss. Louis dipped his thumbs into the waistband of Harry’s joggers and pulled them down to the tops of his thighs, so his cock sprang free, already hard, precome pooling at the tip. He wrapped a hand round it quickly and reveled in the heat and weight of it, kissing Harry harder, hungry for it.

 

“Fuck, s’been too long, H.” he panted as he pulled back to gulp in air. “So big in my hand, look at you.” Harry jerked his hips forward, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, biting down when he twisted his hand in the most perfect way. He continued to fuck into Louis’ hand, the sensitive head of his dick hitting his taut stomach with each thrust. Louis wanked him for a while, his fist too loose and his touch too light, until Harry grabbed his wrist and forced his hand off him.

 

“Fuck, missed you.” Harry fucked into Louis’ tummy, dragging his dick over the ridges of Louis’ hips. “Remember when I used to do this, fuck-” Harry threw his head back and threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair, scratching at the back of his neck. He angled his hips so his dick ran over Louis’ belly button and the coarse hair of his happy trail. “Used to fuck your tummy like this.” Louis mewled and watched Harry’s dick move across his stomach. “Used t’make such a pretty mess of you, shit.” Harry fucked up faster, Louis belly heaving and wet with precome.

 

He whined as Harry pulled on his hair, “Shit, I remember H, I remember. So good, you’re so good.” Louis tensed his stomach muscles, trying to make it feel better for Harry, more intense. He pulled him in for a kiss, pecking him gently at first and letting their lips slide together. Louis pulled back, barely, and bit Harry’s lip. “Gonna come like you used to? Come all over me, claim me. Yeah?” Harry whined and rocked his hips harder.

 

“Fuck, yeah, gonna come. Fuck, _mine._ ” Harry came all over Louis’ stomach, streaking up to his ‘it is what it is’ tattoo.

 

“So beautiful, H, Harold-” Louis gasped when Harry cupped him through his joggers, tracing the outline of his dick, fingers trailing up the length of him. He swiped his fingers through his come on Louis’ belly and dropped to his knees. He sucked on his fingers, cheeks hollowing as he looked up at Louis. He mouthed at Louis’ cock through the thick fabric and shuddered when he felt his fingers clawing at his head. Louis bucked his hips when Harry removed his fingers from his mouth and dipped them inside his trackies, massaging the tip of his cock.

 

“ _Please_ , Haz. C’mon” Louis pulled on his hair, the bobble falling to the ground at the harshness of it. Harry drew in a breath and grabbed his arse, dragging his joggers down with one hand as the other squeezed his cheeks. Louis dick sprang free and Harry sucked it down immediately, getting it wet as he worked over it sloppily. Louis spread his legs as he played with his balls, rolling them between his fingers as he tongued at the slit.

 

Louis’ head hit the tile behind him at the feeling, it was so hot and warm and perfect. It was all going to be over too quickly - “H, shit.” Louis tried to warn him as Harry jacked off what his mouth couldn’t reach, pressing his pinky finger to his taint and rubbing back and forth. He pulled off and sat back, “Missed your taste, Lou. Missed it so much. Come on, come on me- come on my face.” He wanked him so fast and continued rubbing his pinky over his taint. Louis mewled and fucked into his fist. “Mark me, make me yours again, please.” Harry whispered, and it was too much.

 

“Fuck, gonna- I’m- Uh, uh.” Louis came all over his face, painting it and panting Harry’s name as he came down. He slumped down the wall and pulled his joggers fully off. Harry moved to sit next to him and leant his head on Louis’ shoulder, hair tickling his chest where it fell.

 

“I’m glad you called me Harold.”

 

Louis laughed, still breathing heavily, and Harry kissed his shoulder, cuddling up to him.

 


End file.
